Jack l'Epouvantail - Drabble un jour, Drabble toujours
by EmilieKalin
Summary: {Soirées drabble} Recueil des différents drabbles écrits lors des soirées drabble organisées par le collectif NoName et entre amis lecteurs/auteurs. Et quelques drabbles orphelins. 1 drabble - 1 chapitre
1. Phénomène

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Phénomène – 103 mots**

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait comprendre, mais n'y arrivait pas. Cette fête restait un mystère par le phénomène inattendu qu'elle a fait naître au fond de son cœur.

Un souvenir ? Un nouveau sentiment ? Il ne saurait le dire avec certitude. Mais la joie l'inondait quand il posait les yeux sur les lumières multicolores, l'insouciance le prenait en dévorant les sucreries et l'euphorie lui donnait des ailes en prenant les paquets cadeaux.

Oui, tout un phénomène se passait. Et lui, il ne le comprenait pas. Il s'y évertuait pourtant avec méthodologie et acharnement. Mais rien ne venait répondre à ses interrogations.


	2. Canard

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Canard – 101 mots**

* * *

Les cadeaux se préparaient dans une frénésie exaltante, tous les habitants heureux d'aider Jack pour cette nouvelle fête qui semblait si atrocement différente d'Halloween.

Ici, des poupées se faisaient décapiter; là, des boites colorées remplies de diablotins à têtes effrayantes, prêts à faire marcher leurs ressorts; par ici, des chapeaux et casquettes fabriquées à partir de rats et chauve-souris morts depuis des mois; par-là, des canards en bois repeints avec des dents acérées et un regard mauvais, parsemés de points rouges pour figurer des blessures par balles.

Oui les cadeaux de Noël de cette année changeraient de l'habitude.


	3. Sucrerie

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Sucrerie – 118 mots**

* * *

Pourquoi Halloween serait la seule fête à ne pas avoir un peu de douceur, se demandait Jack en parcourant de long en large sa pièce.

Il lui fallait une idée pour la fête d'Halloween qui serait dans pas longtemps. Mais il voulait quelque chose de nouveau. Un nouveau souffle !

Soudain l'odeur des gâteaux qu'il avait senti à Christmas Town lui revint en mémoire et en eut l'eau à la bouche ! Et toutes ses friandises colorées qui décoraient chaque coin et recoin des maisons !

Et la voilà cette nouvelle idée ! Il partit en trombe de chez lui pour retrouver Sally et lui exposa son projet : des enfants exigeraient des sucreries ou sinon…. Couic !


	4. Sortir

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Sortir – 113 mots**

* * *

C'était son but… le seul et unique. Enfin non, mais pour réaliser les suivants, fallait bien qu'elle sorte de cette tour. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son créateur, loin de là. Sinon pourquoi prendrait-elle la peine de lui mettre une couverture après lui avoir fait boire un somnifère ?

Fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle respire l'air du dehors, qu'elle sente le vent dans ses cheveux, son cœur battre au son de la liberté qui s'offrait à elle, voir des gens et surtout une personne. Depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu dans ce cimentière, déversant sa mélancolie, elle ne se sentait plus seule.

Donc ce soir elle sortait. A nouveau. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.


	5. Fatigue

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Fatigue – 100 mots**

* * *

Il était seul, plus que seul. Il était las. Il était perdu. Il était si fatigué.

Une fatigue si grande qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir en sortir. Son cœur se mit à pleurer face à la lune, face aux tombes. Il déversait sa mélancolie et sa lassitude au fil de ses pas.

Il voulait tout quitter, ne plus revenir, trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie devenue si morne et monotone.

Le succès ? Il n'en avait cure à présent ! Que quelqu'un prenne sa place s'il le désirait !

Oui Jack l'Epouvantail n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même.


	6. Surprise

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Surprise – 108 mots**

* * *

Le panier descendu, elle se jeta de sa tour, se raccommoda les membres et reprit sa route, chancelante mais décidée. Elle voulait faire une surprise à Jack et espéra que cela lui plairait.

Elle avait mis tous ses talents de cuisinière dans ses cadeaux. Et surtout un peu de magie. Elle voulait émerveiller Jack, lui montrer à défaut de réussir à lui dire que la vie était belle, et qu'à deux, cela la rendait plus poétique encore.

Malgré le sourire qu'elle vit naître sur le visage de Jack, elle se prit à douter et disparut se cacher derrière le muret.

Ses doutes faisaient encore trop chanceler son cœur.


	7. Rire

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Rire – 103 mots**

* * *

Emerveillé. Estomaqué. Surpris. Etonné.

Jack découvrait un nouveau monde, rempli de couleurs et de lumière, éblouissant ses yeux grands ouverts. De la neige, des flocons. Des petites maisons bien alignées, décorées de mille et une guirlandes scintillantes. Des jeux et des sapins. Des gâteaux et des bonbons.

Et surtout des rires. Plein de rires. Aucun cri, aucun pleur. Juste des rires innocents, remplissant son cœur d'un écho lointain, si enfoui en lui qu'il ne savait pas d'où venaient cette lueur et cette chaleur si douce et réconfortante.

Les rires…. Voilà quelque chose qui le poussait à aimer cette fête qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	8. Manteau

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici un petit. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Manteau – 94 mots**

* * *

Sally le lui avait dit. Elle avait essayé de le mettre en garde. Il n'avait rien voulu écouter.

Et pourtant là, il savait. Il comprenait. Ce n'était pas en enfilant le rouge manteau du Perce-Oreille qu'il allait trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Bien au contraire. Le résultat était à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait voulu.

La chose qu'il aspirait, c'était d'être compris. Dans sa totalité. Dans toute sa complexité.

Un simple costume n'aurait juste eu comme effet de camoufler qui il était. Mais Sally avait vu, compris Jack était l'Epouvantail, le seul, le vrai.


	9. Sensation

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Sensation – 93 mots**

* * *

Les lumières. Les rires. Les odeurs alléchantes. Les jeux. La joie.

Tout émerveillait Jack qui découvrait un nouveau monde.

Et une sensation nouvelle remontait en lui.

Réchauffant chaque os de son squelette. Animant son cœur d'un chant nouveau. Chantant à ses oreilles d'une douce mélodie.

D'où venait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il lui faisait du bien. Comme un souvenir lointain, chéri, qui voulait revenir à sa mémoire. Qui avait un goût sucré des joies et de l'insouciance d'enfants.

Oui, peut-être qu'il avait été un enfant joyeux dans une autre vie ?

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	10. Fantôme

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Fantôme – 126 mots**

* * *

Ce monde était gris et sombre. Tout en nuances de couleurs ternes, du gris clair sali au noir le plus profond. Quelques tâches orange piquetaient ce lieu.

Un lieu morose et triste. Seuls des cris perçaient parfois la nuit qui semblait être éternelle.

Tout semblait aussi tordu, biscornu et bancal. Les maisons avaient des toits pointus qui penchaient à droite, ou à gauche. Mais jamais droit vers le ciel. Les murs semblaient basculer, tenant que par un équilibre si précaire que le vent aurait pu les faire chariver. Les arbres, nus et noirs, avaient dû souffrir mille douleurs pour être autant entortillés sur eux-mêmes.

Mais était-il habité alors ? Mais bien sûr ! Par des monstres, des vampires, des fantômes, des sorcières. Et Jack l'Epouvantail !


	11. Sortilège

**_NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Sortilège – 106 mots**

* * *

Face à tant de couleurs, de joie et de bonheur, Jack ne parvenait pas à percer les mystères de cette nouvelle fête qui avait réveillé un petit quelque chose au fond de lui.

Sa maison était devenue un vrai laboratoire, car il voulait comprendre ce que cette fête avait de magique pour lui avoir réchauffé son cœur et son envie de vivre.

Mais plus il cherchait, plus il disséquait, moins il ne la comprenait. Il lui semblait qu'on lui avait jeté un sortilège ensorcelant, ravivant des petits plaisirs simples. Si simples qu'il se disait que cela ne pouvait être la solution, la réponse à ses questions.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	12. Piano

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici un. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Piano – 101 mots**

* * *

Sa mélancolie était parfois si forte, que soit il partait se balader au cimentière avec son fidèle Zéro, soit il s'asseyait sur le tabouret et laissait ses longs et fins doigts parcourir les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument.

La mélodie qui en ressortait pouvait contenir quelques fausses notes, mais personne n'aurait eu l'audace de lui en tenir rigueur. Il était l'Epouvantail, le Roi des Citrouilles, l'indétrônable vainqueur de la soirée d'Halloween.

Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui lui pesait. D'être sans cesse l'adulé, le préféré, le porteur d'une couronne qu'il ne voulait plus.

Le piano le criait, mais pourtant personne n'écoutait.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	13. Libre

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici un. Mais vu le nombre de mots que j'ai ratés en soirée organisées, il y en aura bientôt des nouveaux! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Libre – 95 mots**

* * *

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était retrouver une sensation qui lui semblait perdue depuis si longtemps. Peut-être trop longtemps. Mais l'adulation des habitants du village l'étouffait, l'écrasant de plus en plus.

Il avait cru l'avoir trouvé en découvrant cette nouvelle ville si colorée et rieuse. En se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, il avait eu un semblant de cette sensation tant recherchée.

Et pourtant, c'était dans ses bras, là face à la lune, qu'il se sentit libre, plein et heureux. Son cœur s'était remis à battre. L'Amour avait frappé avec le doux nom de Sally.


	14. Boite

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Boite – 101 mots**

* * *

Il en était persuadé… mais il n'arrivait pas encore à percer à jour le secret ultime de Noël. Pourtant, il avait compris que cette fête recelait plus que ce qu'elle donnait à voir.

Oui il y avait des couleurs. Des biscuits et des gâteaux. Des sapins et des décorations. Des cadeaux.

Mais derrière les couleurs, il y avait la joie. Derrière les biscuits et les gâteaux, il y avait de la bienveillance. Derrière les sapins et les décorations, il y avait des rires. Et les cadeaux n'étaient pas seulement des boites emballées et enrubannées. Non, ils étaient l'ingrédient essentiel : l'amour.


	15. Otage

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Otage – 100 mots**

* * *

Trimballé dans un sac comme un vulgaire chargement de patates, devant supporter les rires et blagues nulles des trois garnements, il se vit jeté dans un conduit d'où provenait des sons à glacer le sang de quiconque.

Le Père Noël avait beau essayer de freiner de toute sa corpulence, il glissa jusqu'en bas. Ce qu'il vit à l'atterrissage le fit frissonner de peur. Un être fait d'un sac de jute avec une bouche énorme et déformée le fixait d'un regard maléfique. Attaché, il ne put que devenir l'otage de ce monstre qui voulait d'abord s'amuser avec sa victime avant d'en finir…


	16. Nuit noire

**_Ce drabble a été fait lors d'une soirée drabble spécial Halloween du même groupe_** **Papotage […] _. Oui j'ai du retard en publication… ;)_**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Nuit Noire – 126 mots**

* * *

Il marchait, marchait et marchait encore… dans sa tête, son cœur et son esprit, c'était la nuit noire. Tout le rendait las, il était fatigué de tout, découragé et désenchanté de ce qui se passait… il se sentait perdu, vide et sec. Alors il marchait. Dans cette forêt aussi sombre que la nuit, aussi dénuée de lumière que son âme et pourtant porteuse d'un grand secret.

Après des heures d'errance, le jour se levait, éclairant d'une lumière fadasse la clairière autour de laquelle se tenaient des arbres avec des portes. Celle en forme de sapin décoré attira de suite l'œil de Jack, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une étincelle de son regard. Et si la nuit noire laissait la place à quelque chose de nouveau ?


	17. Nappe

**_Drabble spécial Halloween._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Nappe – 127 mots**

* * *

Depuis le Noël massacré par le roi des Citrouilles, Jack et Sally ne se sont plus quittés. Et ils ont pris une habitude. Chaque année, pour faire honneur à cette belle fête qu'ils ont connue, ils dressent une belle table, avec une nappe colorée, des couverts argent oxydés, des bougies parfumées et des verres tordus mais en cristal.

Un sapin biscornu et un peu décharné orne un coin de la salle, décoré de boules aux couleurs fanées. Mais les cœurs sont en fête, car leurs amis arrivent et prennent place ! Un squelette au bout de table, et en face, la poupée de chiffons de son cœur, et entre, une ribambelle de personnages : fantômes et sorcières, loup-garou et monstre, vampires et zombies !

A table !


	18. Citrouille

**_Drabble spécial Halloween._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Citrouille – 99 mots**

* * *

A perte de vue, des formes ovales orange striées de rainures plus ou moins profondes tapissaient le sol du cimetière sinistre. Aucun son ne s'entendait, hormis quelques craquements effrayants et hululements de chouettes et autres hiboux peuplant les environs.

Si le promeneur perdu avait le courage de s'approcher, de regarder d'un peu plus près ces formes oranges, il aurait vu qu'elles avaient toutes un visage des yeux durs et des bouches en forme de rictus tordus.

Quand l'une d'elle se mit à bouger, le hurlement ne pouvait être empêché ! Le Roi des Citrouilles avait encore frappé !


	19. Bonbon

**_Drabble spécial Halloween._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Bonbon – 96 mots**

* * *

Les friandises que Jack ramena de Noël Ville n'amusèrent pas du tout les enfants de son village. Ils étaient même en train de bouder ces sucreries enrubannées de papiers kitch, à l'odeurs alléchantes et au goût succulents.

Rien à voir avec les bonbons qu'ils donnaient à qui osait frapper à leurs portes le jour d'Halloween : des bonbons sauteurs, suceurs, d'autres qui s'agrippent aux cheveux des filles, qui hurlent ou sifflent. Avec des odeurs repoussantes et un goût à donner envie de le recracher.

Voilà ce qu'ils voulaient eux ! Pas de ces bonbons trop… jolis.


	20. Sorcière

**_Drabble spécial Halloween._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Sorcière – 103 mots**

* * *

Le Père Noël n'en revenait pas ! Il avait été attaqué par trois gamins – des garnements assurément qui ne devraient pas se trouver sur sa liste d'enfants sages - , mis dans un sac, trimballé comme un chargement de patates pour se retrouver face à des personnages plus bizarres les uns des autres !

D'abord, des monstres informes qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer concrètement, des loup-garou, des fantômes, des vampires, des sorcières, une poupée de chiffons. Et cet énergumène ressemblant à un squelette élégant qui s'excusait des manières utilisées, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète, Noël serait fait par eux !

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	21. Etonnement

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici quelques-uns sur ce fandom.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: ce drabble est une dédicace à**_ **PetiteDaisy** _ **, qui m'a écrit un magnifique texte sur Jack que je vous conseille vivement de lire tellement il est beau, parfait et magnifique! Il se trouve ici: s/13511734/1/Trois-petites-citrouilles-fleuries**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Et les petites citrouilles appartiennent à**_ **PetiteDaisy.**

* * *

 **Etonnement – 113 mots**

* * *

Il était arrivé à un point où il se sentait blasé de tout. Jack était las et fatigué de cette vie qu'il menait depuis la Nuit des Temps. Faire peur, terrifier et surprendre. Lui-même ne pouvait plus l'être, surpris. Tout était gris, morose et moribond. Tellement enfermé dans son mal-être qu'il en était devenu aveugle à ce qui pouvait se passer sous ses fenêtres.

Pourtant, l'étonnement revint. D'abord par la découverte de cette fête de Noël. Puis par l'amour de Sally. Et ensuite par la venue de ces trois petites citrouilles adorées, Laurier-Rose, Citronnelle et Mélopée.

Elles étaient l'étincelle de surprise qu'il lui fallait. Avec ces trois petites filles, l'étonnement était quotidien !


	22. Imagination

_**Bonne lecture!**_

NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

**Imagination – 87 mots**

* * *

Jack revenait de son périple à Noël Ville. Il voulait présenter ses découvertes avec les autres habitants de sa ville natale. Pourtant, il fut vite déçu. Aucun ne semblait avoir l'imagination assez fertile pour visualiser ce nouveau monde rempli de couleurs, de joie et de rires. Ils se cantonnaient à détourner les cadeaux, les boules et autres décorations en vilaines choses, pour faire peur ou hurler.

La magie de cette fête inconnue ne les touchait pas comme lui l'avait été. Soit. Il allait leur faire vivre !


	23. Révision

_**Bonne lecture!**_

NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

**Révision – 104 mots**

* * *

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait voulu bien faire mais n'avait fait de cette fête qu'une catastrophe même s'il avait pris son pied. Il s'était pensé à la hauteur, il avait cru que chacun pouvait prendre la place de n'importe qui, mais une révision de jugement s'imposait.

Le Perce-Oreille était le Perce-Oreille, et lui, ben, il était le Roi des Citrouilles. Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de rattraper les catastrophes que son aveuglément avait créés. Il s'élança par la première tombe en direction d'Halloween Town pour libérer le vrai roi de Noël.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


End file.
